


Your Wish Is My Command

by circusofmadness



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: #SaveMild2020, Adult Content, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, and mew loves to comply to all his needs and wishes, gulf is a needy cat, sex with emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23082364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/circusofmadness/pseuds/circusofmadness
Summary: If you had asked Mew some months ago, if he would be able to feel this happy ever again, he would probably answer no and here he was right now, holding this little troublemaker, that always did the smallest little things to surprise him, in his arms and suddenly he felt like the happiest man in the whole world.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 8
Kudos: 394





	Your Wish Is My Command

**Author's Note:**

> hello^^ i'm back with yet another shameless mewgulf smut (did you expect anything better from me, really? ><")  
> this takes place right after mew's short trip to manila for the fangathering this past saturday^^  
> hope you enjoy!^^

"Mom? I'm home!"

No answer. Mew was pretty sure that his mom was going to be waiting for him with Chopper at his condo to greet him after his short travel to Manila.

What was even weirder was that Chopper was also nowhere around. The cute, little, fuzzy ball would always come running to greet him every time he comes back home. He didn't like this. 

As he reached the kitchen he noticed a prominent, yellow sticky note stuck on the fridge. 

_'Honey, I'm sorry I didn't wait for you, but I went back home. I couldn't leave Chopper alone, so I took him home with me. I'll see you tomorrow!_

_-Mom'_

Mew sighed a sigh of relief, before he felt two long, lanky arms wrap around his waist and that beautiful and awfully familiar scent of vanilla and cherries intruding his nostrils. 

“I missed you,” Mew heard the intruder's voice whisper against his nape and he felt his entire body tingling at the familiar warmth. Quickly he turned his body around, wrapping his strong arms around the cheeky intruder’s waist and hips, facing the younger’s beautiful face.

“I was absent for half a day,” Mew whispered back chuckling.

Gulf pouted and Mew pinched his right, puffy red cheek.

“And also, who let you in mister?”

“Your mom. She let me in and left with Chopper after,” Gulf replied while locking both of his arms around the elder’s nape. 

Now everything clicked in Mew’s head. It was so unusual for his mom to not wait for him after his trips or the fact that she took Chopper with her even though she knew he was going to be home tonight. He internally laughed. If you had asked Mew some months ago, if he would be able to feel this happy ever again, he would probably answer _no_ and here he was right now, holding this little troublemaker, that always did the smallest little things to surprise him, in his arms and suddenly he felt like the happiest man in the whole world. 

“Didn’t you miss me?” Gulf asked with a cheeky smile plastered on his face. 

Mew chuckled as he leaned down to take the younger in his arms and lift him up; guiding him to kitchen counter, making Gulf wrap his legs tightly around his waist. 

“You think I didn’t miss you?”

Mew’s voice came out as a husky whisper and he leaned in to plant a soft, breathy kiss against the younger’s nape, making his whole body quiver at Mew’s mere, faint touch.

Gulf wrapped his legs tighter around the elder’s waist, bringing their bodies incredibly close. 

“Tell me what you missed about me…”

Gulf’s request was simple yet daring.

“I missed your face; your beautiful, sparkling bambi eyes. I missed your plump, chestnut-shaped lips and your cheeky, gummy smile…”

Gulf’s fingertips started trailing abstract shapes against the elder’s back. 

“What else did you miss?”

Gulf’s voice was husky and almost trembling.

“I missed the way your skin feels against my fingertips,” Mew whispered as he caressed Gulf’s left thigh that was tightly wrapped around his waist, making Gulf’s whole body shiver.

“I missed the way your lips respond to mine and the way you moan and shiver and beg for more every time I make love to you… I missed the way, I and ** _only I_ **can make you come undone… I missed the way I can make you scream in unadulterated bliss… I missed-”

Mew was interrupted by a pair of soft, plump lips that attack his. 

“Don’t just speak… Show me…” 

Gulf whispered against his lips, before Mew attacked them again, savoring their sweet taste and taking his sweet time to nibble his favourite upper lip. Gulf responded to those kisses with equal fervor; until their kisses became nothing but soft bites, tongue and teeth accompanied by the soft moans that escaped both their lips.

“You are such a needy cat…” Mew whispered against the lips before he started trailing kisses all over across Gulf’s jaw, sucking and biting the tender skin, making him moan in hitched breaths; his hands shakily removing the plain, black t-shirt Mew was wearing, exposing his toned, fair skin. 

"Did you miss me this much?" 

Mew whispered against the now sweaty skin of Gulf's collarbone, as his hands started playing with the hem of the younger's oversized dress-shirt, that one could say was a perfect replica of the one he wore as Type for Tharn's homecoming gift in the series. Mew's warm fingertips trailed soft patterns against the soft skin of Gulf's collarbone, until he started unbuttoning every small, white button of the shirt, revealing gorgeous, tan skin. 

"Y-yes…" 

Gulf only managed to mumble in between his moans and erratic breathing.

"It's your turn to tell me what you missed, kitten…" 

Mew almost growled as he bit down on the soft skin of Gulf's neck, adorning the skin with variously shaped, red love marks. 

"I missed the way touch me…"

Mew slid his hands underneath the now open shirt, to slide it off his shoulders; letting the white fabric fall on the kitchen counter, making Gulf's entire body twitch at the sensation.

"What else?"

"I missed the way you kiss and mark my skin like you worship it…"

And Mew started trailing kisses all over his collarbone and chest, softly nibbling and biting on the skin; marking it as his property and making Gulf moan out loud and dig his nails deep into the flesh of Mew's back.

"Anything else?"

"I missed the way you make me surrender to your touch, the way you make me think of you and only you, the way your scent covers my entire being as you make love to me, the way you make me come undone…”

At the sound of Gulf’s breathless words, Mew’s hands travelled from the younger’s back to his hips, his fingers digging into the soft skin, that was only covered by a pair of nicely fitted, black boxers; making Gulf fall forward against Mew’s chest. He nuzzled his face in the crook of his neck and hungrily bit the skin there, as he wrapped both of his legs tighter around his body and dug his fingers deep into Mew’s bare lower back, scratching all the way up to his nape; eliciting loud groans from the elder’s lips.

“You are a feral kitten…”

Mew whispered chuckling and as he carefully disentangled Gulf’s arms from around him, he went down on his knees; spreading Gulf’s thighs. He started leaving butterfly-like kisses on the soft skin there, licking and biting on it and Gulf’s fingers found their way through Mew’s black locks; his fingertips harshly pressing against the scalp. Mew’s hands were now playing with the hem of the younger’s boxers, making the younger quiver.

“Take t-them off…”

Gulf requested, moaning.

“Take what off?”

And Gulf harshly grabbed Mew’s arms and put them against his hips and Mew, chuckling teasingly, only complied; hastily pulling the black boxers down along with his own tight, black jeans and dark blue boxers, leaving both of them completely naked.

Mew spread Gulf’s thighs even further apart, revealing his pulsating entrance. Mew started trailing kisses along his thighs all the way towards it, until his hot breath was now ghosting over it with his tongue soon licking teasingly against the rim. Gulf moaned loudly at the sudden, wet sensation and brought his hands at the edge of the marble counter, grabbing at it tightly. Mew’s skillful tongue had already probed its way inside along with a long finger moving in and out of the hot cavern.

Gulf at this point had become a moaning mess; his hands now on Mew’s bare shoulders. Mew took slowly the one finger out and brought the hand towards Gulf’s face, probing his mouth open and letting three fingers inside. Gulf instinctively shut his eyes tightly and started working his tongue around every single finger, tasting himself along the way as Mew kept teasing him his tongue.

Soon the three fingers had found their way back towards the younger’s entrance and Mew inserted two this time, slowly scissoring them, as he kept kissing the rim soothingly and Gulf was completely lost.

“Just take me already,” Gulf groaned and Mew smirked against the sensitive skin.

“Your wish is my command, my prince…”

Mew slowly stood up and once he was about to leave to get a condom from the shelf, Gulf grabbed him quickly against his body and wrapped his trembling legs tightly around his waist.

“No need… Just take me like that… I want to feel you, _every single part of you…”_

Mew honestly felt as his entire heart would burst. The younger boy has always been bad with words and showing his emotions. It was easy for people to misunderstand him and paint him as heartless and inattentive, but the young boy always knew how to surprise him in the sweetest and most unexpected ways. Sometimes he catches himself wondering whatever good things he must have done in his past life to have someone like Gulf in his life.

_‘I’m so in love with you, Gulf Kanawut.’_

“You are spacing out…” Gulf whispered as he pecked his lips softly.

Mew just smiled as he slowly lined his length towards the younger’s awaiting entrance. He grabbed Gulf’s legs tightly, securing them around his waist, as he pushed inside in one long thrust; making Gulf scream, in a mix of pain and complete euphoria, and his whole body twitch.

“I don’t know what I did to deserve you, Gulf…”

Mew mumbled and Gulf buried his face in the crook of the elder’s neck, biting on the fair skin in possession; inhaling the intoxicating scent of lemongrass and sandalwood that belonged to Mew _and Mew only_.

“You are mine, Mew Suppasit…”

Gulf declared and Mew moaned just at the plain sound of Gulf’s voice calling out his full name, declaring possession. Gulf rarely ever called him by his full name, but whenever he did, it made Mew’s heart combust by overwhelming feelings.

Mew slowly thrust out and back in.

“And you are mine, Gulf Kanawut…”

Gulf slowly raised his head and kissed Mew full on the lips. Mew quickly responded to the kiss as he kept thrusting in, in an excruciatingly slow pace; almost driving Gulf insane.

“Faster… Deeper…”

Gulf begged in between his moans and erratic breathing and wrapped legs tighter around the elder’s waist, forcing him to thrust deeper and faster.

Mew, in a complete state of frenzy, did as he was told; thrusting deeper and harder, brushing against Gulf’s sweet bundle of nerves, making him see white.

“Look at me…” Mew whispered and Gulf complied; locking his lust-filled gaze with his.

“I will always only look at you…”

More erratic thrusts that almost felt desperate.

“Mine…”

“I told you, I’m always yours, my love…”

Gulf managed to whisper in between his moans and erratic breathing.

After a few more thrusts and declarations of absolute love and adoration, they both reached their climax, with Gulf releasing against both their chests, while chanting Mew’s name like a prayer and Mew inside him, painting his insides white.

Gulf let his entire body weight collapse against Mew’s strong body and Mew wrapped his strong arms protectively around him.

“I’m tired…”

Gulf mumbled sleepily, completely spent.

Mew chuckled and lifted Gulf’s slender body from the kitchen counter, letting the younger cling on him like a koala bear.

“Let’s get you to bed…”

(…)

Gulf opened his eyes involuntarily at the sound of his phone ringing. He slowly and carefully disentangled himself from Mew’s strong arms and picked his phone without even looking at the caller.

“Hello?”

“Good morning, my dear friend!”

Mild’s enthusiastic voice could be heard through the speaker and Gulf groaned.

_Oh well… Who did he expect to call him on a Sunday morning?_

“What do you want?”

Mew groaned and sleepily wrapped his arms around Gulf’s waist, seeking warmth.

“I was wondering if you have talked with P’Mew, since he came back from the Philippines… I tried to call him yesterday night, but his phone was closed and I was a little bit anxi—”

Gulf interrupted his friends blabbering.

“Oh God, please stop… P’Mew is right next to me currently hugging me sleepily and nuzzling his cute nose against my back after a long night of s—”

Mild screeched, interrupting Gulf’s teasing; making the latter chuckle in amusement.

“I get, I get… _Ahhh I’m making bad images in my head…_ Good God Gulf! I have to go. Bye. Don’t call me for the rest of the day… Neither of you…”

And Mild ended the call, making Gulf burst out laughing at the ridiculousness of their friend.

“Who was it?”

Mew asked groggily against the bare skin of Gulf’s back.

“Mild. He was asking about you, because he kept calling yesterday and you apparently had your phone turned off, so I proudly told him that you were fucking me the whole night yesterday…”

Gulf said with a cheeky smile and Mew laughed.

“God, you are such an evil, little kitten…”

Gulf turned around and hugged Mew’s body, playfully rubbing his nose against the elder’s neck.

“And what are you going to do about it?”

Gulf asked playfully.

“I guess, I’ll have to punish you…”

Gulf smirked and kissed Mew’s neck teasingly, softly biting on the skin.

“Suit yourself… We have the whole day anyways…”

And Mew laughed, grabbing one of Gulf’s thighs and pulled it over his; pulling their bodies closer.

_“Your wish is my command…”_

[…]


End file.
